indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Индрани
Indrani Jaap Mantra 108 Repetitions ( Ashta Matrika Series ) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBJrTKAkUjk | Ekavaktram Dvinetraam cha Chaturbhuja Samanvidham | || Sa Ratna MagudobedhaamHemavarnaam Swaroobineem || | Vara bayakaram Bhojaam Vajram Sakthim cha Dharineem | || Maahendrim Matharam Vandhe Gajavahana Samsthithaam || One faced two eyes with four hands, having rich jewels and treasures, golden complexioned , boon giving with fearful arms like the thunderbolt that she holds, Salutations to Maahendirim the one who sits on an elephant. Aindri, also known as Indrani, Mahendri, Shakri and Vajri, is the shakthi of Indra; her complexion is dark- red and sometime golden. She is seated under the Kalpaka tree. She is depicted as having two or three or a thousand eyes, like Indra. The Indrani is depicted with four arms. In two of her hands she carries the Vajra (thunderbolt) and the shakthi; while the other two gesture Varada and Abhaya mudra. Sometimes, she is shown holding Ankusha (goad) and lotus. She is richly ornamented; and adorned with Kirita Makuta. Her vahana as well as the emblem on her banner is the charging elephant. She is the activating force of Lord Indra. She displays Varadha and Abhaya Mudras and holds Vachchirapadai. Her vaahanaa is Elephant. Shri Indraani is Maatsarya Naashinya, meaning She is the destroyer of Maatsarya or Jealousy = About Indrani = Indrani is the consort of Lord Indra, also known as the God of Thunder and Lightning. She is the Goddess of wrath and jealousy because every soul desired for her because of her beauty. She is also known as Aindri, Mahendri and Pulomaja but her another famous name is Shachi. Shachi is derived from a Sanskrit word, Shak or Shach which means Shakti (power). This Shakti is possessed only by a female Goddess and not a male. Thus, she is considered to be a very independent woman, being Shakti in herself. Unlike goddesses who are known by the names of their husbands like Varuni (wife of Varun, The God of Sky) and Saranya. Also known as Saraniya, Sanjna and Sangya is the Goddess of clouds and dawn. She is the wife of Surya (Sun God), she has her own identity. At times, Indra is known after her name. He is called Shachipati meaning the master of Shakti or Shachivat, meaning the possessor of Shachi. She is considered as the female shadow of her husband. Legend of Birth Indrani is the daughter of a demon named Puloman and thus she is also known as Pulomani. He was full of pride and was killed by Indra, before he married his daughter. She is considered as one of the luckiest Goddess as she was granted the boon of immortality by Indra. Also, while choosing a bride for himself, Indra rejected all the divinities trying to win his heart and chose Indrani instead. He was amazed by the looks and splendor of this Goddess, who had the endless beauty. In her married life, she was blessed with seven children. Beauty and Symbolism Indrani is one of the Matrikas, i.e., one of the seven mother Goddess according to Hindu mythology. *Matrikas, also popularly known as Matara or Matri, is the group of seven Hindu goddesses. The Matrikas include Brahmani, Maheshvari, Kaumari, Vaishnavi, Varahi, Indrani and Chamunda. She has beautiful thousand eyes that have the capability of to see all and perceive the secrets of both materials and spiritual worlds. She is also the Goddess of insight. Her complexion is red, and she wears a crown on her head. She is often depicted wearing beautiful ornaments in abundance and it is believed that people who pray to her are blessed with jewels as she is the wife of Indra who lives in heaven with all pleasures of the world. She is chaturbhuji which means having four arms. In one hand, she carries a Thunderbolt and in another a flag with a symbol of the pot. Her lower left-hand carries a baby, and lower right hand is in the varada mudra (hand gesture for dispensing of boons and providing reassurance and safety). Her vehicle is either a lion or a white elephant like her husband. Worshipping Though Indrani had various qualities, she never attained a very high esteem as a Goddess, and not many temples are dedicated to her name. She is worshipped as one of the seven mother goddesses but not individually. She is worshipped as a pure and beautiful Goddess mainly in Southern parts of India. Mantra (sacred words) Aum Gajath Vajaayai Vidmahe Vajra Hasthaya Dhimahi Tanno Indrani Prachodayat. { Vajra It is a Sanskrit word which means thunderbolt as well as diamond. Hence, it is the name given to a ritual weapon which is both indestructible and strong like a diamond, and irresistible like a thunderbolt} Chanting this Mantra A group of sacred words chanted in order to gain something, be it materialistic pleasures or peaceful mind}on Fridays can be very beneficial in attaining materialistic richness. She also helps in destroying jealousy. =Indrani Devi.. by Yogi Ananda Saraswathi= INDRANI. She is the consort of Lord Indra and also the queen of Gods. According to the ancient Vedic, she was just a female shadow of him. Very little is said about her other than in reference to Indra. Some times Indrani is referred as the Goddess of Anger. This seems to be qualified by latter day Purana myths which depict her drowned in jealousy and evil objectives, mainly due to her husband’s ways. Indrani was position as one of the nine astral deities who were the uppermost of gods in south. She is also believed to be one of the Matrikas or mother goddesses. The Vahana of the Goddess Indrani was either the lion or the elephant. Much of Goddess Indrani is known through myths surrounding her epithets. She is also known as Sachi, Aindri, Mahendri and Poulomi. Vasvi, literally meaning earth, is also attributed to her as the wife of Lord Indra. Sachi or Indrani is described as being very beautiful and voluptuous woman. She is said to have one-thousand eyes. Her connections with lions and elephants are replete in her myths. Indra and Sachi had many sons named Jayanta, Midusa, Nilambara Rhbus, Rsabha and Sitragupta. ... http://vedicgoddess.weebly.com/joy-ma-blog/indrani-devi-by-yogi-ananda-saraswathi = Goddess Indrani (Aindri Devi) = Goddess Indrani is one of the sapta matrikas (the seven divine goddesses) who is regarded as the shakti of Lord Indra. She gets her name from Lord Indra who is the king of heaven and has similar weapons and vehicle as him. Goddess Indrani is generally depicted as having four arms and is called Chaturbhuji for that reason and she holds a flag with a symbol of pot and the vajra or thunderbolt in another hand. Her other two hands are in the poses of abhaya and varada mudra. Her vehicle is the white elephant which is the same as Lord Indra’s Airavatha. Her complexion is of red colour and she is seen wearing a crown with beautiful ornaments. She is said to be residing below a kalpaka tree. In the puranas, it is said that the saptamatrikas represent the negative quality in the individual which needs to be destroyed in order to attain spiritual salvation and in that aspect, Goddess Indrani represents the one who destroys the quality of jealousy in the individual. She is usually worshipped as the part of the entire group of sapta matrikas and does not have many temples dedicated to her individual worship. Gayatri mantra for Goddess Indrani: Aum gajath vajaayai vidmahe vajra hasthaya dhimahi tanno indrani prachodayat It is believed that chanting this mantra helps in accumulating jewels as the Lord Indra was the king of heavens and was the enjoyer of all the pleasures in the world. The devotees also get to enjoy a life similar to that of the king of heavens by chanting this mantra. The best time to chant this mantra is on fridays and pournami. Indrakshi stotram Asya SrI indrAkshI stotra mahA mantrasya SacIpuramdara RshiHi : indrAkshI durgAdEvatA , lakshmIrbIjam ,bhuvanESvarI Sakti: bhavAnIti kIlakam mama indrAkshI prasAda sidhyarthE japEviniyOgaha: indrakshIm anguSHThAbhyAm namaha : mahAlakshmIm tarjanIbhyAm namaha: mahESwarIm madyamAbhyAm namaha: ambujAkshIm anakAmikAbhyAm namaha : kAtyayanIm kaniSHThakAbhyAm namaha: kaumArIm karatalapRSHThAbhyAm namaha: indrAkshIm hRdayAya namaha : mahAlakshmim SirasE svAha maheswarIm SikhAya vaShaT ambujAkshIm kavacAyahum : kAtyAyanIm nEtratrayAya vauShaT kaumArIm astrAyashaT bhUrbhuvasuvarOmiti digbandhaha: dhyAnam : nEtrAnAm daSabhiSSatai : parivRtAmRtamatyugra carmAbarAm hEmAbhAm mahatImvilambitaSikhA mAmuktakESAnvitAm ghamTAmandita pAdapadmayugalAm nAgEndrakumbhasthanI mindrAkshiM paricimtayAmi manasA kalpOktasiddhi pradAm indrAkshIm dvibhujAm dEvIm pItavastradvayAnvitAm vAmahasthE vajra dharAm dakshinEna varapradAm indrAkshIm yuvatIm devI nAnAlamkritabhUshitAM prasannavadanAmbhOja mapsarOgaNa sEvitam indra uvAca : indrAkshI nAmanasA dEvI daivatai ssamudahRtA gaurISakhambharI dEvI durgAnAmnIti viSrutA nityAnamdenirAhArE nishkaLAyau namOstutE kAtyAyanI mahAdEvI channaghanTA mahAtapaha: sAvitrI sA ca gAyatrI brahmanI brahmavAdinI nArAyaNI bhadrakALI rudrANI kRshNapingalA agni jwalA raudramukhI kALarAtri tapasvinI mEghasvanA sahasrA bhA vikaTamgI jaDOdarI mahOdarI muktakELI ghOra rUpA mahAbalA agitA bhadrAdanamtA rOgahantrI SivapriyA SivadUti karALIca pratyakshaparamESwarI indrAnI indrarUpAca indraSatru palAyanI sadA sammOhinI dEvI sundarI bhuvanESwarI EkAksharI parabrahmI stUlasUkshma pravardhinI raktAkshI raktadantA raktyamAlAmbarAparA mahishAsurasamhatrI cAmunDA saptamAtrukA